


Otters, Germans and Emotional Support Via The Medium Of A Group Chat

by tillyenna



Series: 15-16 Draft GC [10]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Crack, Gay support network, M/M, No Fourth Wall, chat fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:55:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26109046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tillyenna/pseuds/tillyenna
Summary: WHAAAAT???? ITS THE ORIGIN STORYSo, I suddenly decided to for my own amusement, work out who had been added to the group chat by whom. (Brett Howden, you made me work my ASS off for this). So I spent a few hours playing 6 degrees of separation with canadian hockey players to get everyone added into the chat.
Relationships: Alex DeBrincat/Dylan Strome
Series: 15-16 Draft GC [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776370
Comments: 27
Kudos: 105





	Otters, Germans and Emotional Support Via The Medium Of A Group Chat

**Author's Note:**

> I DON'T ACTUALLY KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT ANY WHL teams. I've kind of implied in the past that Howdy didn't have supportive teammates in the dub, and I'm sticking with that, even though i know nothing about his team. mkay?

**2014/15 Season**

“Seriously though,” Dylan nudges Connor, “Which is the cutest knight?”

“Mitchy’s discounted yeah?”

“Duh,”

Connor shrugs, “I don’t know… maybe, Domi?” He says hesitantly.

“I feel bad for Mitch,” Alex says softly, he’s lying sideways across the bed, paying more attention to his phone than to Dylan trying desperately to find out what Connor’s ‘type’ is.

“Ditto,” Dylan grins, “Being a knight must suck.”

“No,” Alex half sits up, “I mean, we get to chat to each other about boys, and like, Mouse is all on his own.”

“He could chat to me online if he wanted.” Dylan points out.

“But does he?” Connor asks. “Because Alex is right, like a gay support network is important.”

There’s nothing more said about it, until the offseason hits, when suddenly, Connor and Alex find themselves added to a group chat.

<GC name: Future NHL Hall of Famers WHO ALSO LIKE DICK>

Stromer:

| 

Hey everyone  
  
---|---  
  
Stromer:

| 

I made a GC, of like, queer people  
  
Stromer:

| 

Who are also hockey players  
  
Stromer:

| 

Because we need to find Davo a boyfriend  
  
Davo:

| 

FUCK OFF  
  
Marns:

| 

Also because I don’t have my lil trio of queer buddies like you otters do  
  
Brinks:

| 

Also because we should find Davo a boyfriend  
  
Davo:

| 

Fuck you all :P  
  
Marns:

| 

What’s the odds we can get Davo laid at the draft eh?  
  
Marns:

| 

First overall has to count for something  
  
Davo:

| 

YOU DON’T KNOW THAT YET  
  
Stromer:

| 

Lol, like ANYONE would pick Eichs over you  
  
Brinks:

| 

Do we even KNOW any other queer hockey players?  
  
Brinks:

| 

Like, statistically there has to be some  
  
Marns:

| 

Stromer and I do  
  
Marns:

| 

From U17  
  
Stromer:

| 

OHHHHHH VALID POINT  
  
Stromer:

| 

I’ll add him to the chat  
  
| 

Teeks has been added to the chat  
  
Teeks:

| 

Erm what?  
  
Marns:

| 

Hey Teeks. Stromer made a group chat so we can all be queer hockey players together and like love each other or whatever  
  
Teeks:

| 

MCJESUS IS GAY?!?!  
  
Davo:

| 

Ouch.  
  
Davo:

| 

And yes.  
  
Davo:

| 

Hi.  
  
Stromer:

| 

LMAO. THIS CHAT IS THE BEST PLAN I’VE EVER HAD  
  
Marns:

| 

I have a question though  
  
Marns:

| 

Why haven’t you added Mikey?  
  
Stromer:

| 

Shit.  
  
Stromer:

| 

IF HE ASKS, THIS CHAT IS BRAND NEW  
  
| 

McLeod has been added to the chat  
  
Stromer:

| 

HEY MIKEY. I MADE A BRAND NEW GROUP CHAT FOR GAY HOCKEY PLAYERS  
  
Marns:

| 

By brand new, he means it took me reminding him to add you  
  
McLeod:

| 

DUDE  
  
McLeod:

| 

IS THAT WHY YOUR FACE HAS BEEN BURIED IN YOUR PHONE ALL AFTERNOON?  
  
Marns:

| 

LMAO. He’s sat next to you and you forgot to add him  
  
Marns:

| 

Best. Day. Ever.  
  
|   
  
|   
  
|   
  
**2015/16**

Marns:

| 

Hey buddies. Can I add a friend to this chat  
  
---|---  
  
Marns:

| 

He’s on the knights with me  
  
Marns:

| 

But like, came out to me or whatever  
  
Stromer:

| 

OMG LOOK AT MOUSE BEING THE RESPONSIBLE VET  
  
Stromer:

| 

AND THE ROOKIE TRUSTS HIM TO COME OUT TO HIM  
  
Stromer:

| 

I LOVE it  
  
Davo:

| 

Sure. Shouldn’t be a problem  
  
Mitch:

| 

:O YOU ALIVE THERE DAVO? HOW IS THE SHOW???????  
  
Davo:

| 

Busy. Hard. Edmonton is cold and lonely.  
  
Mitch:

| 

Lemme add my friend and then we’re gonna talk about this  
  
| 

Chucky has been added to the chat  
  
Mitch:

| 

Everyone meet Matt/Chucky.  
  
Brinks:

| 

We’ve met :P  
  
Brinks:

| 

But welcome to the mad house  
  
McLeod:

| 

Don’t worry. The otters are MUCH LESS IRRITATING ON HERE THAN IN REAL LIFE  
  
Brinks:

| 

Wowza  
  
Chucky:

| 

Thanks for the add Marns :D  
  
Chucky:

| 

Good to know I’m not the only one yk?  
  
Mitch:

| 

Now…. BACK TO THE SUBJECT AT HAND  
  
Mitch:

| 

ANY CUTE BOYS IN EDMONTON?!?!  
  
Davo:

| 

Um….  
  
Stromer:

| 

Holy shit.  
  
Stromer:

| 

That wasn’t a no!  
  
Brinks:

| 

DAVO…. DO YOU HAVE A CRUSH ON SOMEONE?  
  
Davo:

| 

You guys are the worst  
  
Davo:

| 

I hate the fact I can’t keep secrets from you  
  
Davo:

| 

And I miss Erie so much it HURTS  
  
Davo:

| 

And by Erie. I mean you ☹  
  
Stromer:

| 

BAE. I love you.  
  
Chucky:

| 

WOAH…. Are Stromer and McDavid ACTUALLY DATING? Because I thought so after the draft but….  
  
Brinks

| 

-.- No.  
  
Marns:

| 

LOLLLLLLLLL Very no. Stromer and BRINKS are dating… (dating? Or are you two still trying to claim it’s just ‘buddies’)  
  
Stromer:

| 

Eh. Dating is fine.  
  
Brinks:

| 

IT WOULD BE.  
  
Brinks:

| 

If you ever actually TOOK me on a date :P  
  
Stromer:

| 

But Davo is and will forever be first in my heart, BFF4EVA and BAE  
  
Chucky:

| 

I thought you said the otter boys were less…. Ottery in here  
  
Brinks:

| 

We can be worse if you want 😉  
  
Stromer:

| 

BUT BACK TO EDMONTON  
  
Stromer:

| 

WHO’S THE BOY?!?!?!?  
  
Davo:

| 

Ugh. It’s not even. Like. He’s cute, and he’s been really nice since we got here. And obviously he plays good hockey.  
  
Stromer:

| 

Connors type = good hockey player  
  
Brinks:

| 

Was that why you had a crush on Crosby when you were a kid LMAO  
  
Davo:

| 

Fuck off the pair of you.  
  
Marns:

| 

Do we get a name????  
  
Davo:

| 

Idk. I would need it to never ever ever ever ever leave this chat.  
  
Chucky:

| 

Like, if I leak your secrets you can tell my dad I’m gay now, and my life will LITERALLY END  
  
Marns:

| 

Ditto  
  
Chucky:

| 

#twinsies  
  
Marns:

| 

Knights>otters  
  
Davo:

| 

Ugh, that’s so untrue  
  
Davo:

| 

Drat.  
  
Stromer:

| 

What?  
  
Davo:

| 

What what?  
  
Stromer:

| 

You said drat, like you were mad about something.  
  
Davo:

| 

No. That’s who it is.  
  
Davo:

| 

It’s drat.  
  
Davo:

| 

Draisaitl  
  
Davo:

| 

Leon.  
  
Stromer:

| 

THE CUTE GERMAN?????  
  
Brinks:

| 

Boys got TASTE  
  
Chucky:

| 

Agreed. He’s cute in kind of a grumpy way  
  
McLeod:

| 

You gonna do anything about it Con?  
  
Stromer:

| 

LMAO. Remember who you’re talking to Mikeyyyyy  
  
Davo:

| 

I wasn’t planning on it.  
  
Davo:

| 

Like, obviously he’s gonna be straight  
  
Davo:

| 

He’s a hockey player!  
  
Chucky:

| 

This chat would say otherwise. Like. Gay hockey players exist  
  
Chucky:

| 

Speaking of, I have a friend who could use some advice  
  
Chucky:

| 

Both on being a gay hockey player  
  
Chucky:

| 

And on being a pretty high draft pick  
  
Chucky:

| 

Can I add?  
  
Stromer:

| 

OMG YES PLEASE DO  
  
Stromer:

| 

We like having new friends  
  
Stromer:

| 

And y’know, we have the full spectrum of high draft picks here :P  
  
Stromer:

| 

Davo, for the drafted high, straight to the show, fucking hating it  
  
Stromer:

| 

To me, drafted high, back down to juniors, loving it because I get to stay with my boyf 😉  
  
| 

Matts has been added to the chat  
  
Chucky:

| 

This is ALSO Matty, different Matty, who’s a friend from USNTDP  
  
Matts:

| 

Hey. Thanks for the add  
  
Matts:

| 

I’m Matts, or Aus, whichever  
  
Stromer:

| 

Shhhhh the americans are taking over  
  
McLeod:

| 

Stop being a dick Dylan  
  
McLeod:

| 

You’ll pick up who everyone is pretty quickly Matts, we’re not hiding our identities  
  
Davo:

| 

But obviously, like, do not fucking out anyone  
  
Davo:

| 

Also hi!  
  
Davo:

| 

How is Europe?  
  
Matts:

| 

Yeah, timezones mean I’m not gonna be super active  
  
Matts:

| 

Europe is cooooold  
  
Matts:

| 

But like, not compared to Edmonton I’d guess LOL  
  
Matts:

| 

But yeah, I had draft questions  
  
Davo:

| 

Anytime buddy :D  
  
**Later, in that season**

|   
  
---|---  
  
McLeod:

| 

I’m adding a buddy from U18 worlds, k?  
  
Stromer:

| 

K  
  
Teeks:

| 

Jesus, I went from like thinking that me and stromer were the only gay hockey players in the world, and now like there’s fucking billions of us.  
  
| 

Howdy has been added to the chat.  
  
Howdy:

| 

Hi. I’m Brett, I’m playing for the Warriors in the dub atm  
  
McLeod:

| 

Everyone’s crazy, but also queer, and we’re totally rooting for you :D  
  
McLeod:

| 

(Howdy’s teammates are… um… not otters?)  
  
Matts:

| 

Not otters?  
  
Mitch:

| 

Davo and Dylan have made the otters a pretty queer friendly place for the last few years.  
  
| 

I’m guessing “not otters” is Mikey’s way of saying homophobic twatwaffles  
  
Howdy:

| 

Yep. Pretty much.  
  
Howdy:

| 

Also, is TJost in here?  
  
McLeod:

| 

NO? I didn’t know Josty was queer?  
  
Howdy:

| 

That’s why we had gay corner at worlds, you me him…. No?  
  
McLeod:

| 

#awks  
  
McLeod:

| 

I didn’t even realise we were being gay corner  
  
| 

Josty has been added to the chat  
  
Josty:

| 

Erm, hello, what?  
  
McLeod:

| 

I AM A BAD CAPTAIN  
  
McLeod:

| 

AND I DIDN’T KNOW YOU WERE GAY  
  
Josty:

| 

DUDE. NOBODY KNOWS  
  
Howdy:

| 

Erm, sorry. My bad.  
  
Howdy:

| 

But in my defence, like, I thought you’d told him.  
  
Davo:

| 

Also it’s fine.  
  
Davo:

| 

We’re all queer spectrum here  
  
Davo:

| 

And nobody’s gonna out anybody  
  
Stromer:

| 

#safespace  
  
Josty:

| 

*whispers* is that connor mcdavid?  
  
Stromer:

| 

If by Connor McDavid you mean the same Connor McDavid who STILL HASN’T ASKED HIS CUTE TEAMMATE OUT YET  
  
Stromer:

| 

Then yes it is 😉  
  
Davo:

| 

HE’S PROBABLY STRAIGHT DYL  
  
Davo:

| 

AND IF I ASK HIM OUT HE’LL TELL THE ENTIRE WORLD I’M GAY  
  
Brinks:

| 

Honestly, he doesn’t seem the type.  
  
Chucky:

| 

Plus…. Cute German ass 😉  
  
Josty:

| 

I like it here :D  
  
**2016/17 Season**

Dylan:

| 

Josssssty, think we should add our cute bb goalie in?  
  
---|---  
  
Josty:

| 

Is he a baby? He’s my age :/  
  
Josty:

| 

Also yeah, I took gay corner to worlds again.  
  
Howdy:

| 

WITHOUT ME AND MIKEY?  
  
McLeod:

| 

Rude.  
  
| 

Hartsy has been added to the chat  
  
Hartsy:

| 

Thanks for the add?  
  
Teeks:

| 

:O TEAM BUDDY  
  
Teeks:

| 

YOU GONNA BE ON MY TEAM  
  
Teeks:

| 

Wanna be friends?  
  
Hartsy:

| 

Erm, if I ever get called up. Sure 😊  
  
Dylan:

| 

Hartsy, you’re fucking SICK buddy  
  
Dylan:

| 

You will 100% get called up :D  
  
Hartsy:

| 

So is this like, team Canada is super gay chat?  
  
Matts:

| 

#no  
  
Chucky:

| 

#doubleno  
  
Brinks:

| 

#tripleno  
  
Davo:

| 

We totally outnumber you guys  
  
Matts:

| 

Don’t care :p  
  
Stromer:

| 

No, it’s just like, it’s a nice thing to know other queer hockey players chat.  
  
Brinks:

| 

Plus, if Dylan and I ever get married we can invite you to the wedding.  
  
Stromer:

| 

*sigh* we’ve had this chat Alex. Marrying me isn’t going to make your team trade for me  
  
Hartsy:

| 

I mean, it works in fanfic?  
  
Davo:

| 

In what now?  
  
McLeod:

| 

Oh boy. This is gonna be fun :D  
  
**Author's Note:**

> As always :D comments are love. Suggestions for bits of the gc verse you'd like to see, always loved :D (If it's Carter and Cale getting together... I'M WORKING ON IT)


End file.
